Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Please don't put simple speculation in this article. Use the talk page instead. Eragon's Fate It is believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and possibly become king of Alagaesia although Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies. However, others believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen. one theory is that eragon will leave as part of his promise to the menoa tree. When Angela said that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return, it could mean that he dies near the end of Book 4.(However, this is unlikely, as Angela's prophecy stated that Eragon would either live forever or have a very long life.) It may also mean that after the death of Galbatorix, Angela's prophecy might instigate that Alagaesia will change and be the opposite of the world that he first took it to be. Eragon will probably visit the Urgals to possibly ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix, because he was invited there by Nar Garzhvog. Another possible outcome is that all the Dragon Riders will leave Alagaesia with their dragons to make it impossible for "another Galbatorix" to arise. One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back (one or more eldunari) from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom or Oromis. It may also be that Eragon kills Murtagh, thus freeing him from Galbatorix's oaths, then Eragon could bring him back from the dead through the vault of souls. The Vault of Souls could also be Galbatorix's hiding place for his Eldunari. At the "Rock of Kuthian" where Eragon must say his name, Kuthian could be the name of one of the dragons of the Forsworn, especially since The Banishing of The Names may be the reason why many find the name familiar, but do not remember it.Some disagree with this theory because when the dragons banished the names of the Forsworn no-one would be able to recall thier names including Solembum who prophesised about the Rock of Kuthian. Eragon may find a great store of Eldunari in the Vault of Souls, and use their power to match Galbatorix and Murtagh. Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn (this is unlikely however as he and Saphira feel sorry for them). Eragon might live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. Eragon may use Glaedr's Eldunari to help him fight Galbatorix. He may also turn to Glaedr for advice. Eragon could inherit Oromis' blade to take all of the stored energy from its gem. The Vault of Souls could be the place where the dragons of old went to die before they were joined with the Elves and Humans. The mountains in the center of the Hadarac Desert is where they died and many more Eldunarí may exist in a hidden vault. Eragon could also go to Doru Areaba, the Riders capitail on the island of Vroengard, where he may find other hidden Eldunari. Or this could be the place where he fights and possibly kills Galbatorix. Eragon will be forced to leave Alagaësia by the Menoa tree. Saphira hurts the tree and it is very angry and banishes them. Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix), although this is unlikely as Shruikan is extremely old. Saphira will not die of old age, as previously stated. A dragon lives as long as its Rider, unless they are killed. *Oromis has been riding Glaedr since before Brom became a Rider. Brom became a Rider and lost his dragon long before Eragon was born. *Galbatorix stole his current dragon as a hatchling from Ilirea with the help from Morzan after his dragon's death. Saphira might kill Thorn (unlikely) or Shruikan(though this is unlikely as Shruikan is forced to do Galbatorix' bidding), or even both of them. Saphira might mate with a wild dragon which had escaped Galbatorix's wrath. Saphira might even find a wild dragon in the hills where it was stated in the 2nd book she and Eragon would travel to. This place is described as the home where wild dragons would go just before they would die. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his ancestry - he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of The Empire. *Roran might become the next Dragon Rider.; *Roran might be killed by either Murtagh or Galbatorix *Roran may learn to control magic in book 4 *Roran may become leader of the Varden *The Menoa Tree might take Katrina's baby (Very Unlikely) *At the end of the fourth book, Roran may go away and live in peace with Katrina Murtagh's Fate If Murtagh does not die, he will probably switch sides, although this is doubtful because he swore oaths of fealty in the ancient language to Galbatorix. However, in Book 1, Brom whispers several words to Eragon before he dies; Eragon might use these words to set Murtagh free. 1. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. 2. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Greeni, Shruikan, or Orik. 3. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, or Roran. 4. Murtagh will probably die doing something that will allow Eragon to kill Galbatorix. 5. Murtagh may be killed or allow himself to be killed by Eragon so that Eragon can raise him from the Vault of Souls. This may sever Galbatorix's hold on him. 6. Murtagh will destroy Eldunarís as a way of helping Eragon.(though surely Eragon would stop him doing such a thing for Eldunaris are living beings even though they are not in the flesh.They are dragons who were forced to do Galbatorix bidding through their Eldunari.) 7. It is also possible that Murtagh could change his true names and switch sides. Most of these possibilities all depend on if Murtagh values his life more than that of good and he has already said that he values his own life and freedom above anybody else in his duel with Eragon in book 2, so it could be more possible that his future lies somewhere near possibilities three and four. Of course, if he decides that the good of the world is worth more than his own life, he will have changed his inner nature and his true name, thus breaking Galbatorix's hold on him. However, even if Murtagh does change sides, he still may have to answer to the dwarves for the crime of killing Hrothgar. Although this could be sorted by killing Gallbatorix's as Murtagh is his vassel and as we know from Nasuada, Gallbatorix is responsible for the actions of his vassel so if Galbatorix dies Hrothgar is avenged, also meaning Eragon does'nt have to worry about his oath to avenge Hrothgar if Murtagh changes sides. When Murtagh and Thorn killed Oromis and Glaedr, it wasn't really them but Galbatorix. Just as Murtagh was yelling to Oromis about how he could have saved him and Thorn, Galbatorix takes over Murtagh's body and voice and probably Thorn's as well. So, technically it wasn't Murtagh who murdered Oromis and Glaedr, but Galbatorix. Couldn't the same theory apply to King Hrothgar's death? Murtagh himself did not have anything against the dwarven king, but Galbatorix definitely did. He might have taken over Murtagh and Thorn's actions to kill Hrothgar himself. So if Murtagh and Thorn did switch sides, they would just have to prove by either swearing in the ancient language or allowing people into their minds to prove their innocence. It would cause a lot of chaos and arguments, but if they're innocent there is nothing the dwarves and/or Eragon can do about it but take their revenge out on Galbatorix. It also might be he turns sides because Thorn dies somehow (unlikely though). In book 1 Eragon has a dream about two riders leaving on a boat and one stays there but in the dream there are only 2 dragons what if Murtagh stays with Thorn dead or he leaves with Saphira as her mate without Murtagh (very likely). Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira, since he and Greeni are both possible mates. While some fans assume that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is said at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaesia anymore. It is also stated that this event will help bring Eragon and Arya together along with Murtagh and Nasuada. This is very well thought since, it would help bring both warring nations together without more people dying. On the other hand, if this were to happen, it would create problems with the dwarves, considering that Murtagh (used by Galbatorix) killed King Hrothgar, and Eragon swore to avenge his death by killing Galbatorix. Unless, if Thorn and Murtagh pull a heroic move with the Varden, the dwarves may forgive them. Eragon could avenge Hrothgar's death by killing Galbatorix. Thorn killed Glaedr (unwillingly), and might kill Greeni (unlikely) or Shruikan. However, Greeni and Thorn have the least chance of ever getting killed by another dragon because they are thought to be Saphira's more probable mates. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die, and though many think this unlikely, it is probable. Paolini put a lot of emphasis on riders losing their dragons and living on in the first book; besides, their has not been much evidence to show that Murtagh and Thorn have as close of a relationship as Eragon and Saphira. It could be, however, that all Dragon Riders share the same amount of love as those two. Arya's Fate Arya might love Eragon and not another elf, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances. It was also hinted (confirmed in Brisingr) that she was in love with the elf Faolin, one of the two other elves helping her transport Saphira's egg, but Faolin is now dead. Arya most likely will be the next rider, because her eyes and magic color are both green. Also, the only sword in Ellesmera is Támerlein, which is green and belongs to the elvish heir of Valtharos. Arya is already knowledgeable about dragons and magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Arya also might die in book 4. In Brom's message to Eragon through Saphira's memory, he cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loves because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Arya might be secretly in love with Eragon. A possible reason that she is holding back her feelings is because those she loves die - her father, Faolin. Arya might be afraid that if she allows herself to be in love and be loved by Eragon that he will also die. Before the battle between the Varden and the men that feel no pain, and before Eragon and Saphira fly up to fight Murtagh and Thorn, Arya walks over to Saphira and places her hand on Eragon's left leg, and she gave him some energy. Then she spoke to him in the ancient language indicating that is full truth. She says, "Be careful, Eragon. I would not want to see you broken by Murtagh. I..." It may be that she was about to say her feelings for Eragon. Arya might marry Eragon and they will leave Alagaeisa on the boat that was in Eragon's dream in the chapter "Deathwatch" in Eragon (the book). But Elves don't believe in marriage. Nasuada's fate Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada in Brisingr or the fourth book. This partly came to pass in "Brisingr", when Fadawar challenged her to the Trial of Long knives, and when the Varden began fighting the Urgals and she put a stop to it. There may be more trouble to come for her, though. If Murtagh changes sides, Nasuada might marry him (extremely unlikley). This is supported by previous statements by both of them, hinting an attraction to each other. Nasuada might become the next ruler of Alagaesia. Orik's Fate It is not likely that Orik will be the next Rider. He is a king as happened in Brisingr and a king will not likely be a Rider because of Galbatorix. Also dwarves are not in the blood oath between the races. Only humans and elves can be Riders. He will probably use his authority as King to send dwarven armies against The Empire. He may have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though they've been banished. He may ask spell casters to include dwarves in the oath, and until this happens no dwarf can become a dragon rider. If the gods exist, he may ask Morgothal, Urur, and Helzvog to include dwarves in the pact with the dragons. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Galbatorix could be killed by almost any main character, from overuse of his own magic, or possibly by his own dragon turning against him. A theory is that Eragon and Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn (after breaking their oaths to Galbatorix) and the green dragon and his rider, will kill him. Eragon might also face him alone with or without Saphira. However, there is a good chance that Eragon will spare Galbatorix. In Brisingr, he struggles with himself whether or not to kill Sloan, which he doesn't. In Book I, Eragon has a premonition in which a man was left on a gravel beach alone. Perhaps Eragon will strip Galbatorix of all his powers and leave to become a loner. This means that Eragon and the female rider, may take Galbatorix to the land over the sea and leave him there. This may mean that Paolini could wirte a new storyline around the riders that may or may not spring up from across the land. Since he ordered Murtagh to kill Hrothgar in the ancient language, Eragon could kill Galbatorix to avenge Hrothgar's death. Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Maybe the Urgals are descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were stolen by the original dragons long, long ago and their true identity forgotten. But in the Vault of Souls, Eragon finds something that can return their powers to them, and he travels to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. Their power returned, the Urgals are aroused to rise up and avenge themselves against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. The spirits may perhaps be the Grey Folk, most likely not though. Or Angela and her mentor are descendants of the Grey Folk, as the tutor has many valuble parchments and can use magic without words. The Cover of Book 4 It has been confirmed by Christopher Paolini that the cover will feature an emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. It is suspected that the name of Book 4 will be Eldunari. Another theory is the title might be named Emerald on account of the third dragon's color. Vault of Souls The Vault of Souls may contain Eldunari hidden away by Riders or dragons over time. It is possible that this may be the augmentation of power that Eragon would need should his own power prove insufficient. It is likely that because Oromis did not know anything of the Vault of Souls that it may predate the Fall or even the order of the Dragon Riders, meaning that the dragons within would be truly ancient and could provide invaluable knowledge and incredible power, which could lead to the downfall of King Galbatorix. Oromis did hint that he had heard the term "Kuthian" but did not recall where from. This could suggest that a certain elf or group of elves might know more on the subject and the whereabouts of the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. Also, Arya and Oromis both stated that the Rock of Kuthian was familiar, like a faintly remembered song. The Vault of Souls could also be King Galbatorix's hiding spot for his Eldunari. Therefore, as Solembrum said, if the power is not great enough, that Eragon should go to the Vault of Souls. He could possibly go there and take the Eldunari from Galbatorix's possesion. The Rock of Kuthian could be familiar to people because "Kuthian" could be the name of one of the dragons from the Forsworn. Because of the Banishing of Names, "Kuthian" could of been forgotten but it is still familiar to those who knew the dragon's name before. Although this is unlikely as Eragon has no problem remembering the name and yet he can never remember the names of the dragons he had read. Another possibility: the Vault of Souls could be the hidden place where dragons had gone to die, abandoned before the Forsworn. There may be contained some eggs the dragons had saved before the fall of the Riders. (just a speculation without other foundation than mere hope) Another theory. The vault of souls is an enterance to "The Void" and through it Eragon could summon riders past (Eragon I, Vrael, Brom, Oromis, Anurin) to assist in fighting Galbotorix or get the strength of these beings in him. A possiblity is that the vault could be found by Eragon in the Dominance of Fate, the book of Alagaësian history. Tenga Tenga may be a descendant of the Grey Folk. It's possible that his "questions" will give him powers that can help Eragon find the Vault of Souls. He was also Angela's old mentor in magic. A question that is suspected for him to be looking for is that Tenga is looking for how to harvest energy from things like fire and light, which Eragon asked Oromis if it was possible in Eldest. Oromis said that logic says it is possible, but no one has found a spell that can do it. It is also supported by this quote from Tenga "I search for the answer!" exclaimed Tenga. "A key to an unopened door, the secret of the trees and the plants. Fire, heat, lightning, light..." (pg 135 Brisingr) Trees and plants get their energy through sunlight, and fire heat and lightning are all various forms of energy though should be possible to harvest. It is possible that in book 4 he will find the answer and teach it to Eragon, giving Eragon a huge, if not unlimited, source of energy. True Name Early in Brisingr, the last remaining Ra'zac mentions that Galbatorix is searching for the true name of something and he is close to finding it. The question here is what could this "true name" belong to. One possiblity is that the true name is of Eragon himself, but there's other possiblities as well. It could also be the true name of the Ancient Language itself, allowing the king to control all who use it, or of some spell that he hasn't discovered yet. The true name could be the name of the representative of the dragons when they made the original pact with the elves. Shruikan It is possible that Shruikan is not completely corrupted, and may betray Galbatorix. This could result in Galbatorix's death, or in Shruikan's. Shruikan may be killed by either Saphira, Thorn, Murtagh or Eragon, and apologize for the evil he has done, etc. Possible, but not probable. It is possible that Shruikan may kill Galbatorix as Paolini has stated that he based the story on the origanal star wars trilogy, and the emporer is killed by his greatest servant so this could mean shruikan kills Galbatorix but the same could be said about Murtagh. Eragon's Dream in the First book In Book 1, in the chapter "Deathwatch", the following dream is described: He watched as a group of people on proud horses approached a lonely river. Many had silver hair and carried tall lances. A strange, fair ship waited for them, shining under a bright moon. The figures slowly boarded the vessel; two of them, taller than the rest, walked arm in arm. Their faces were obscured by cowls, but he could tell that one was a woman.They stood one the deck of the ship and faced the shore. A man stood alone on the pebble beach, the only one who had not boarded the ship. He threw back his head and let out a long, aching cry. As it faded, the ship glided down the river, without a breeze or oars,out into the flat, empty land. The vision clouded, but just before it disappeared, Eragon glimpsed two Dragons in the sky. There are many possible answers to who the two people are on the ship: #Eragon and Arya could be the ones on the ship, perhaps leaving a Murtagh with a slain or living Thorn to staying Alagaesia. In this case, it would be Arya who recieves the third egg. #Murtagh and Arya could be departing, leaving Eragon heartbroken that Arya had picked Murtagh over him. In this case, Arya recieves the third egg as well. #It is also a possibility that Katrina receives the third egg and is forced to leave with Eragon, leaving Roran heartbroken on the shore. #Also a possibility, Saphira could be forced to flee without Eragon, leaving him on the shore. Of course, this creates questions as to the two people on the ship, and as Eragon and Saphira are so tightly bonded, this is unlikely. # It could be a broken Galbatorix watching as his only hope of return to power sailing away, which would mean that the ship was full of Eldurni and Eragon the person who took away all of his power is leaving and is going to have a happy life while he is forced to live in a world he once ruled that hates him. As for the two Dragons in the sky, there are four possible Dragons: #Saphira (highly likely) #Thorn (likely, as Saphira feels sorry for him and feels that he may need someone to love and to love him back. It's also possible that Thorn might rescue Saphira somehow and then, she would see him in a different light and show deep compassionate feelings for each other.) #Greeni (likely, as many fans suggest this one to mate with Saphira.) #Shruikan (highly unlikely) Out of all of those possible answers, the most likely would be numbers 1 and 3 or 1 and 2. Another possibility: is that the dream happens before the first book and the person who wails is Brom, crying because his love had died. Also, the woman on the ship is Arya trying to reach the Dragon Riders' stronghold (note: this is somewhat unlikely).